The Choosing
by Silverarrowe
Summary: Mikan's life changes for the worse. In Alice Kingdom, girls are up for bidding and when she is chosen... Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Midnight Madness

Three figures walked along a small dirt path. A man, woman, and child were silently treading through the area.

"Mommy, I want to go home." Whispered the child

"I know dear, so does mommy, but we have to run away from the bad guys." said the woman as she bends down to meet her daughter's face. "Remember, that daddy and mommy are keeping you safe so please be quiet and don't complain." she said gently. Her eyes were full of worry. She and her husband must make it out of Alice Kingdom by tomorrow if they wish to save their daughter.

"Ok mommy." She said then yawned. "I'll keep going." She placed her tiny hand in her mother's. Suddenly they were attacked.

"Going somewhere Yuka and Izumi?" said a man covered in all black. In the Alice Kingdom they were called Watchers and kept order in the Kingdom. They were brutal and merciless to wrongdoers. And Yuka and Izumi experienced the Watchers wrath too. The Watchers were quick and lethal. Yuka immediately used the Barrier Alice she stole. The Watchers fired electrical attacks and fire attacks, as the barrier began to weakened, Yuka knew that it would be hopeless. Maintaining the best barrier she could, she knelt down and kissed her daughter's forehead, and said, "Mikan, I want you to run away as far as you can when I teleport you. Don't look back. Your father and I will always love you." And with that she used her Teleportation Alice and teleported Mikan away. The barrier dropped in that moment and the Watchers hit their mark. Yuka cried praying her daughter was safe then whispered her final words, "I love you Mikan." There they lay hand in hand, as the Watchers took away their bodies.

Mikan was teleported only some yards away due to Yuka's weakness. The Watchers caught her immediately. She bit the Watcher that was holding her and escaped his grasp only to be caught and gagged by another. "Wait! We want the girl alive for the Choosing!" said a gruff voice. They dragged Mikan to the death scene and she got a glimpse of her mother and father covered in blood as the Watchers dragged their bodies onto a cart. Mikan screamed against her gags and cried. The Watchers kicked her to shut her up. She immediately quieted down. The Watchers brought her back into the Kingdom and left her at Alice Academy with an old lady named Kyu that became her guardian. That day was forever imprinted in Mikan's memory. The day when 5 year old Mikan lost her parents.


	2. Chapter 1:Unfortunate

**Hey everybody! Diana here! This is my first fanfic ever so sorry for mistake and anything else that seems wrong! Please RxR! Thanks you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Choosing<span>**

Chapter 1: Unfortunate

"Mikan! The toilet is clogged again! Fix it! I don't want it overflowing again!" called a raspy voice from down the hall in the small house they lived in. Mikan sighed, rolled her eyes, and got off her bed. She had been staring at a picture of her deceased parents and admiring a glass statue of her parents . "Coming!" she said back. Kyu was an old woman that took Mikan in when she was young. She was strict but she was fair and occasionally funny. She was the only person that talked to Mikan now besides Hotaru. When Mikan came to Alice Academy she was cold and reserved. She never let anyone inside of her barricade. (AN: I didn't mention this before, but Alice Academy is an all girl school, boys or "lords" have their own tutors.)After the night of her parents slaughter she vowed to never love again. Caring hurt too much. She learned that the hard way. The closest thing she came to loving is Hotaru, her best friend and Kyu. She sighed and went over to the toilet with a plunger in hand. She stopped when Kyu added,

"Mikan, where are you! Hurry up over here! Remember when my Betsy almost drowned because you didn't unclogged fast enough? Where are you? Scoot your big butt over to the toilet! I've got Betsy up on the table! Make it snappy!" Betsy was Kyu beloved Chihuahua and she was spoiled and treated better than any king or queen was. Mikan gave one of her rare chuckles and got to work.

When she finally unclogged the toilet, she suddenly remembered what day it was. She ran over to the calendar that was hanging on the wall of the hallway. She groaned, it was the week of the Choosing. In Alice Kingdom, girls were treated like items. Lords or princes come from different parts of Alice Land to bid on girls. 6 girls are randomly chosen from Alice Academy in a drawing. Those girls go to the Choosing Arena and line up in front of the lords. Then the bidding begins. The person that bids the most money on a girl gets her as a maid or their slave. The event lasted for a week and Mikan dreaded the Choosing, knowing she could be pulled away from her home at any moment and bought by a stranger.

"What's wrong?" a quiet voice said behind her. Mikan spun around. Hotaru was standing there eating crab brains. She was in a beautiful blue kimono with intricate flower designs.

"Why are you wearing that?" Mikan asked. She couldn't believe that Hotaru was getting dressed up for this horrible event. Hotaru shrugged.

"If I get Chosen at least I would look pretty unlike you." She pointed at Mikan. Mikan's shirt had a huge wet stain on the front of it from the toilet. "Did you wet yourself?" Mikan looked at where Hotaru was pointing at. On her pants was a stain from the sewer water. Mikan sighed and went up to her room to get changed. Her room was a modest size. Her walls were all are bare except for 3 photos of her parents hanging above her desk plus the glass statue. A closet and a small lamp complete her room. Her bed was a pull-out bed on the wall. She pushed her bed back into the wall and got dressed. She dressed in a soft pink kimono with small red sakura flower print. Kyu and Hotaru were waiting for her at the door. Then they left for the Choosing Arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Choosing Arena<strong>_

The atmosphere was surprising cheerful at the Arena. Usually the Arena had a heavy stillness to the air. One conversation really attracted her attention. She paused to eavesdrop on a group of girls.

"OMG! Lord Natume, Ruka, Koko, Mochiage, Yuu, Yoichi, Kitsuneme are coming to bid on girls!" screamed a girl with too much make-up on in a red kimono with golden sparrow print.

"I know! I hope I get Chosen by Lord Natsume!" said another girl.

"Lord Ruka is more my type or maybe Lord Yuu." said the girl in the red kimono.

"Mikan! Hurry up! I grabbed us some seats!" yelled Kyu. Mikan went over to where Hotaru and Kyu were sitting. Mikan asked Hotaru,

"Who are Lord Natsume, Ruka, and whatever the other's names are?" Before Hotaru could answer, a shriek came from behind Mikan.

"WHO IS LORD NATUME? AND LORD RUKA?" shrieked a girl with seaweed green hair. Mikan turned around, surprised.

"Um, who are you?"Mikan asked.

"I'm Sumire! The president of the Lord Natsume and Ruka fan club! Everybody knows me!" she scoffed. Then as if proving her point a random person came up and shouted,

"Hey! It's Sumire! Look everyone! Sumire!" Then a huge crowd came over to get autographs. Mikan just stared.

"I didn't know who you were." Mikan said. Sumire scoffed again.

"Well you aren't anybody then, are you? Hey, aren't you that poor girl that is always so cold and heartless with the useless Alice?" Before Sumire could scoff again a hoof came out of nowhere and knocked down. Hotaru was standing over a wailing Sumire. Hotaru had the Inventing Alice so this new invention didn't surprise Mikan that much

"Mikan, hurry up." And she went back to eating her crab brains. Finally the fanfare to announce the start of the Choosing, Mikan hurriedly went to sit down next to Hotaru and Kyu. The Choosing drawing began.

The host for the Choosing came out. A man in a white tuxedo with a red rose in his mouth came out to the spotlight.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES! WELCOME TO THE 14TH CHOOSING! FOR THE NEWBIES I WILL EXPLAIN THE SYSTEM!" he blared into his microphone. Mikan sighed. "_Here we go again."_ She thought.

"THERE IS A NUMBER UNDER YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW! PICK IT UP! NOW I PRESENT… OUR LOTTERY BALL MACHINE!" He unveiled a gigantic lottery ball machine.

"NOW I WILL SPIN THE CRANK AND IT WILL RELEASE 6 NUMBERS! AND THOSE LUCKY GIRLS MIGHT GO HOME WITH ONE OF THESE LORDS!" The spotlight suddenly averted to a balcony where the lords were sitting. There sat a raven-haired boy reading a manga with his feet propped up on the balcony railing. Next to him was a blonde haired boy petting a rabbit. He politely nodded his head. Beside them was another blonde boy with spiky hair. He enthusiastically waved both of his arms. You could tell that he was a happy-go-lucky boy. His twin next to him had the same attitude. Sitting behind them was a dirty blonde hair boy with glasses. He smiled and waved. Next to him was a boy with short brown hair. He yawned lazily. Lastly, a boy with light gray hair He turned his head away from the audience. Mikan stared up at them.

"What are their names?" she whispered to Hotaru. Hotaru sighed and reached into her pocket for a piece of paper. Then she quickly jotted some things down, and then handed the paper to Mikan. Mikan looked at the paper it said:

Raven haired= Lord Natsume

Blonde guy with bunny= Lord Ruka

The Twins= Lord Koko and Kitsuneme

Gray Hair= Lord Yoichi

Glasses= Lord Yuu

Brown hair= Lord Mochiage

The loud announcer tore her away from the paper. Then she reached under her seat and took out a number card. 36. She looked up from her number and prayed it wouldn't be called.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Plz PM me! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!<strong>

***Diana* ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2: Luck or Not

**I dont own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy Ch 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Choosing<strong>

**Chapter 2: Luck or Not**

Previously on The Choosing:

* * *

><p><em>She looked up from her number and prayed it wouldn't be called.<em>

"AND NOW THE NUMBERS FOR THE DRAWING! DRUMROLL PLEASE!" A loud drumroll echoed off the Arena walls. "THE SIX LUCKY NUMBERS ARE…" Mikan shut her eyes and hoped it would be someone else. "25, 67, 54, 89, AND 35! THE ONES WITH THESE NUMBERS COME UP ON STAGE!" 6 excited girls ran up to the stage that was in the center of the arena. One of them was Sumire, she shoved and pushed her way to the stage and was the first one up there. The loud host spoke again,

"INTRODUCE YOURSELVES! STARTING WITH YOU!" He pointed at Sumire. Sumire fixed her already perfect hair and said in a conceited tone,

"I'm Sumire. I have the Cat-Dog Alice. My father was a Duke and my mother a Mistress." She then curtsied and smiled seductively at Lord Natsume. Mikan rolled her eyes then looked at Lord Natsume to see his reaction. He hadn't even put his manga book down! Mikan stifled a smirk, and for some reason, she felt strange satisfaction that Sumire's effort to be seductive was wasted. The introductions went on like that, each girl would say their name and Alice and some background information. Before you knew it the bidding had begun.

"BIDDING HAD BEGUN! ANY LORD THAT WANTS TO BUY GIRL NUMBER 1! SUMIRE!" Lord Koko quickly threw 1000 dollars up to bid. Lord Kitsuneme gave Koko a weird look.

"What? She's cute!" he replied. The rest of the girls were bought by Lord Mochiage, Lord Kitsuneme, Lord Koko, and Lord Yuu. Only Lord Natsume and Lord Ruka that haven't bid on any girls. The day was finally coming to a close and Mikan was tired and hungry.

"Too bad the Choosing lasts for a week." Hotaru said as they were the Arena. "Attendance is mandatory, I have better things to do than sit around and watch girls get bid on." She left silently, leaving Mikan and Kyu.

"Mikan, how do feel about this whole Choosing thing?" Kyu turned to Mikan suddenly serious. Mikan looked into Kyu's dark brown eyes.

"What do I think of it? It's stupid and someone should stop it. We aren't just something to be bid on, we have feelings too. I'd like to kill the idiot for inventing something like this." Mikan spat bitterly. Then she turned away and walked home alone. Kyu looked at the disappearing Mikan and sighed. She raised her head to the heavens.

"If you were here Yuka, you would melt that ice around Mikan's heart." With that she set off after Mikan.

Another day of the Choosing and she wasn't drawn. Every time she wasn't Chosen she began to breathe a little easier.

_**Two days later**_

Mikan traced the delicate lines of the glass statue of her parents. Yuka and Izumi had carved this statue together on their anniversary. Mikan remembered what her mom had said when she gave it to Mikan.

_Flashback_

"Mikan! Come look what daddy and mommy did!" Yuka had exclaimed. Mikan had come running in. Yuka revealed a beautiful glass statue of her and Izumi. Mikan eyes had glowed in the sight of this masterpiece. Yuka gently gave it to Mikan.

"Wow! You made this!" Mikan looked up, glowing with admiration and love.

"One day when you get married, I'll teach you how to carve one for you and your husband." Yuka had said. Then she twirled a five year old Mikan around in the air.

_Flashback ends_

"Mikan, time to go to the Arena again." Kyu knocked on Mikan's door. Mikan groaned and threw a pillow at the door. "Mikan! Don't give me that attitude. Now hurry!" Mikan carefully placed the statue back on her desk.

"You're gone before you could teach me."Mikan said to the statue. Then she left. But she wasn't planning on going to the Arena, not now not ever if she could help it. She ran to her favorite tree in a quiet, private park. She was careful to avoid Watchers. Since attendance was mandatory at the Choosing, she would be punished severely for ditching. Also if she saw a Watcher, she probably wouldn't be able to control her feelings. Rage would overcome her and she would probably rip that Watcher's throat out. She made it to her sakura tree without getting caught. She breathed a sigh of relief. She took one last look around and climbed up the sakura tree. When she reached the middle she stopped. Then she turned to look at the city and Arena. They seemed so far away. If only she could stay up here forever, away from the Choosing and away from Watchers. She slowly leaned up against the tree trunk and closed her eyes, just listening to the wind and the peace.

Of course the peace couldn't last. One Watcher had come around on his daily lookout and spotted Mikan. He immediately charged toward Mikan shooting lightning from his black pointer. Mikan Nullified it and dashed away. The Watcher caked for backup. The sky rained down twenty or more Watchers. Mikan ducked into an alley way hoping to shake off the Watchers following her. But it was a futile effort. Once the Watchers decide to capture you, you don't get away.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A girl that's not at the Arena? We can't have that now can we?" a husky voiced Watcher said as he grabbed Mikan and quickly put her hands in handcuffs. Mikan grinned, she could Nullify any power thrown at her with or without her hands.

"What do we do with her boss?" called a small Watcher in the back.

"Rule Number 355 in the Watcher handbook states that any girl that is not present at the Arena during the Choosing and is caught, the Watchers will decide the punishment." Said a nerdy voice in the front.

The husky voice Watcher grinned evilly. He took his finger and stroked Mikan's cheek.

"She is really pretty, maybe something to ruin this pretty face of hers." He laughed and the others followed. Mikan's face was as still as ever but on the inside she was trembling with fear. The boss brought forward a Fire Whip. This whip is on fire and will scar anything it touches. Mikan looked at that and her fear immediately disappeared, she laughed on the inside. They obviously don't know who they're dealing with. "_They bring this? I can Nullify the fire, the whip will still be there but at least my face won't get burned off." _She thought. She braced herself for the blow. The whip cracked against her skin, sending a streak of pain down her cheek.

"Wha… what? What happened? Why isn't there the smell of burning flesh and scream of agony? Why didn't the Fire Whip work?" yelled the boss. Mikan smirked.

"So you don't know. I can nullify any attack you throw at me." With a quick twist from her hands she was free of the handcuffs. "See ya!" And with that she ran off while the Watchers were still in shock.

When she ran away to a park near her home she stopped and she felt her cheek. It was still stinging from the whip. She walked over to a small pond in the park. A thin red cut ran down her cheek. That was a scar that wouldn't go away for a long time. She angrily wiped her cheek causing it to hurt more. Her hatred for the Watchers grew. They wanted her to get hurt! She angrily slapped the reflection in the pond and headed for home.

Kyu looked at the tired Mikan and the scar on her cheek and knew better than to ask. When she didn't see Mikan at the Arena she knew she had ditched. Kyu sighed and shook her head in disbelief and headed for her own room.

Mikan stared at the ceiling of her room. She thought back to today's events. If she could get her hands on that Watcher boss, she would tear him apart. Then without even changing, she rolled to her side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am retarded, i didnt know how to upload my story, but my genius sister saved me!( She uploaded my first chapter so thats why its there) <strong>

**Thanks sis!**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading! RxR**

***Diana* ^-^**


	4. The Choosing Rules

_**Hey, Diana here! Well right now I was thinking how confusing the Arena and Choosing must sound. So I wrote down the rules. I hope this helps!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Choosing Rules<strong>

**The Choosing is an event that comes every month and lasts for a week. During the week every girl comes to the Arena to be bid on. Each day of the Choosing week, girls will have a chance to be bid on. **

Attendance is mandatory and violators of this rule shall be punished by the Watchers.

If you are Chosen, you cannot refuse and someone cannot take your place in the Choosing.

The Lord that has bid on you will be your master

You will be addressed as "The Chosen" Ex. Chosen Mikan or Chosen Sakura

After you are Chosen, you may go back to your home and pack your belongings. Then when the Choosing week is over, you will go with your Master to their castle.

You are allowed to visit your family once every year for a week.

The Chosen girl is a rank lower than the Lord. They have power over most people.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me make this clear, most girls want to be Chosen, they don't see it like Mikan: as a slave to the Lord and violation of freedom. But the other girls see it as a way to get close a cute or hot Lord.<strong>

**I will try to add to this if there is ever any confusion so please tell what I might be missing! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this sorta helped! Thanks for reading The Choosing!<strong>_

_***Diana* ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 3: Impending Doom

**Hey Diana here! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I**__**love all the reviews and support! And a special thanks to ****papaya1212, your review made me laugh and totally made my day!**

Chapter 3: Impending Doom

Previously on the Choosing

_Mikan stared at the ceiling of her room. She thought back to today's events. If she could get her hands on that Watcher boss, she would tear him apart. Then without even changing, she rolled to her side and fell asleep._

Mikan didn't talk about what had happened with the Watchers or her scar and Kyu didn't ask. Today was the last day of the Choosing, Mikan got up slowly and put on her kimono. Then she waited for this awful week to end.

"It couldn't possibly get any worse." Mikan sighed. Then she smirked and thought, **"**_Wow, I bet I just jinxed myself. _Mikan couldn't be more right.

Hotaru met them at the front gate. Hotaru looked at the scar, opened her mouth as if to say something then shut it again leaving the unspoken question hanging in the air. _What did you think you were doing?_ To be honest, Mikan wasn't sure if she knew that herself. Hotaru turned and walked alone. Mikan could tell she was angry with her rashness and carelessness.

"_Should I talk to her?" _she thought. She brushed that thought away. When Hotaru was mad, you stay away from her. She quickly walked to the Arena to get seated.

**Last day at the Arena**

Mikan glanced down at her number, 41. Then she looked up at Lords sitting up in the balcony. Lord Natsume was again not paying attention. Mikan rolled her eyes, "_At least I want to be Chosen by a lord that actually cares." _

The host stepped out into the spotlight.

"WELCOME LADIES, TO THE LAST AND FINAL DAY OF THE CHOOSING FOR THIS MONTH. AFTER TODAY, THESE LORDS WILL BE GOING HOME BACK TO THEIR KINGDOMS!"

A loud sad cry came from the girls in the crowd. Some were even tearing up. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"_Pathetic"_ she thought.

"NOW WE WILL DRAW THE NUMBERS! DRUMROLL PLEASE!" A tense silence hung in the air.

"THE NUMBERS ARE…" the host paused to build suspense. Some girl screamed,

"Get on with already!"

"THE NUMBERS ARE 12, 54, 22, 90, 46, AND 41! WOULD THESE LUCKY GIRLS PLEASE STEP FORWARD?"

Time seemed to stop. Mikan paled,

"_What? I got called? This can't be happening, not today, not ever!"_ she thought frantically. Hotaru began to stand up and dragging her onto the stage. Looks of envy came from all over the Arena. "_If you want to be Chosen that badly, take my place! Please!" _she screamed inside her head, but she didn't utter a word. She couldn't make her lips function.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as she was being dragged. She finally managed to say something. She was still in shock.

"I'm 22. Look Mikan, I don't like this anymore than you do, but face it, it was coming sooner or later and we can't escape this mess." Hotaru said gravely. "You might have got off easy with the Watchers but trust me, considering your parents and your rash actions, next time… no, there won't be a next time." Hotaru whispered.

That was quite a speech for Hotaru. Mikan looked at her best friend. The friend that understood her, made the right judgment, and never abandoned her. Mikan trusted her. She nodded slowly, gulped and made her way down the stage.

"PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURELVES!" the host pointed at a girl with pink wavy hair. She giggled and came forward.

"I am Anna Umenomiya. I have the Cooking Alice. Pleased to meet you!" She bowed then stepped back. Another girl stepped forward, this time with straight blue hair.

"Hello, I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. I have the Chemistry Alice." Hotaru stepped up.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, I have the Invention Alice." Two more girls introduced themselves. Finally it was Mikan's turn.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, I have the Nullification Alice." She blew out shaky sigh. _"When is this nightmare going to end? Please let me wake up." _she thought as she pinched herself. Nothing. She was still here. Mikan wanted to ram her head against a wall.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

This is just going to be some boring auction, with failure seductive glances at me. It's bad enough to b here one day, but for week? I'm practically dead. I'm not going to bid anyway so this is a waste of my time.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. Then I quickly held the phone away from my ear saving my eardrums from being blown to smitherings.

"IF YOU DON'T BID ON AT LEAST ONE GIRL, NO MANGA FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

I groaned,

"I can't pick a girl!" I complained. I really didn't want my manga to be taken away though.

"FINE! I WILL PICK FOR YOU! CHOOSE THE LAST GIRL! I'M WATCHING FROM THE TV SO YOU BETTER BID ON HER!"

I was debating, my manga or a new girl? I decided my manga ruled out everything.

"Fine." I said and hung up.

I looked down at the last girl. Mikan Sakura. She was ugly and all she probably cared about was my looks and money. The bidding began. Ruka placed a bet for that Imai girl. I raised my eyebrows at him. He blushed and turned away. I nodded in understanding. When Ruka saw a girl that was worth bidding on, I usually don't disagree with his judgment. I placed a bet for the Mikan girl. She gave me a venomous look. Ruka looked at me confused. I pointed at my cell phone. Ruka immediately understood. I didn't want to, be mom's orders. _"Let this be over!"_ I thought.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I was still in shock. How come? Why now? These thoughts were circling in my head. I felt like throwing up. I stared at the lords sitting all high and mighty in their balcony.

"_Please don't bid for me. Just let me go."_ I silently pleaded.

Then that Lord Natsume placed a bet. I shot him a look of pure venom. Then in a matter of minutes I was the Chosen One for Lord Natsume. "_Great, I'm stuck with this arrogant creep for the rest of my life!" _The Choosing was over, we would ride in the lord's fancy limos and stay at their castle or mansion. Our things will be sent to us the next day. I waited at the back entrance for Hotaru. She walked out along with Lord Ruka and Natsume. She was snapping pictures left and right. Clearly Lord Ruka didn't like this and fought for the camera in a pathetic attempt. I knew once she got those pictures developed, the blackmailing would begin. I was left standing alone with Lord Natsume.

"You are lucky, to be Chosen by me. Lots would die for your spot." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I rather be whipped be a Watcher 30 times on my face then be Chosen by you." I spat.

"Feisty. Look here, I didn't want to Choose you ok? My mom made me." He explained.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel good. Thanks, I appreciate it. I just _love_ being thrown into some random stranger's house and left there. Warms me to the bones." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the limo." He reached from my wrist. I slapped his hand away.

"Thanks but no thanks. Just because you bid on me, doesn't give the right to touch me. Anyway, I walk alone." I brushed by him enjoying the look of shock on his face. I walked to the limo and sat as far away as I could from him. He didn't venture any closer. I looked out the tinted windows and waited for my new life as "the Chosen" to begin.

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed! It's sorta longer this time! I'm really sorry I didn't really explain details during the bidding but I hope you got the idea. Sorry for any mistakes! Well please RxR! Thanks! Oh, and thanks to:**

snowwingz

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool

Blueberryxn

sakurafanatic

My Love Pinwheel

GakuenAlice01

For amazing and supportive reviews! YOU ARE AWESOME!

***Diana*^-^ **


	6. Chapter 4: Bad Beginnings

**Hey! I know I haven't updated! I'm sorry! You guys are probably yelling at the screen telling me to get writing! So here is the 4****th**** chapter! I don't own Gakuen Alice! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bad Beginnings<p>

Previously on the Choosing

_I looked out the tinted windows of the limo and waited for my new life as "the Chosen" to begin._

* * *

><p>Mikan thought the drive to the palace would never end. Natsume sat as far away as he could, Mikan didn't mind at all. A heavy tension hung in the air. When they finally reached the palace, it took every amount of will she had not to go racing off. The door opened, a butler bowed to her.<p>

"Chosen Sakura." He spoke with high respect. Mikan nodded and he stood back up, holding the door wider so she could pass. They were at the front gates. Huge golden bars wrapped around the palace. There was a long walkway leading up to the front of the palace. Mikan couldn't help but gasp in shock.

"_So this is what royalty is like. Luxury and imprisonment." _She thought. As she walked down the walkway, the maids attending to the gardens bowed.

"Welcome home." They said.

"_Home? This will never be home."_ She thought. She peeked at Natsume that was walking on her left. He was as arrogant as ever. She sighed and pinched herself. Natsume gave her a queer look. She just ignored him. The entered the vast palace entryway. A butler took their shoes that they took off and placed them in a fancy silver shoe rack.

"Wow, talk about overboard." She muttered. They then took an elevator to the 3rd floor where the rooms are.

"I hope the room is to your liking, Chosen Sakura." A maid said as she bowed. The room was enormous. The left wall had a beautiful mural of a sakura tree. The bed had a gold frame with flowing canopy. An ebony desk right next to her bed, lamp, huge closet furnished the room. She even had her own bathroom. Everything was already brought from her house to her room. Mikan stunned, nodded.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Her eyes landed on her most treasured object. The glass statue was sitting on her ebony desk. She plopped down on her bed, and then huddled in the pillows while tracing the fragile lines of the glass statue.

"What would you do in this situation mom? I wish you were her to take me away from this misery." She whispered to the statue. Then she did something she never allowed herself to do. Cry.

"Um… pardon me Chosen Sakura, King Hyuuga and Lord Natsume require your presence at dinner." A maid said outside of her door. Mikan quickly wiped her tears away.

"I will be right down." She replied. She rummaged through her vast closet quickly pulling out a white kimono with pink sakura designs. She ran a brush through her hair on her way down in the elevator. She hurriedly threw the brush at a maid.

"Please put that in my room!" She shouted as she ran down to the dining room. She took a deep breath and opened the door that led to the dining hall.

"Please sit." King motioned Mikan to sit at the enormous dining table. She chose a seat right across from Natsume.

"Thank you for joining us." The king spoke with high authority. "Please, do eat." Mikan glanced down at the mountain of food piled up on her plate. She took tiny bits of the chicken, and she started drinking her cider when, "You will marry Lord Natsume" came out tumbling out of King Hyuuga's mouth. She spit it out, drenching Natsume on the other side.

"Wait, what? I have to marry her?" Natsume scorned. "What does she have? No status, No family, no looks, no anything!"

"Well, I'm sorry! If those things matter so much then get yourself another girl!" Mikan shouted completely forgetting the king was there. Then she did something that shocked everyone, even herself. She picked up her cider, reached across the table and dumped it on him. Then she walked out of the room.

Natsume, infuriated, stormed after her. She was in her room and Natsume barged in.

"What do think you're doing? Get out!" Mikan shouted then she started throwing things across the room.

"So this is how you were raised, to shout unnecessarily and throw things at your _husband_." He said with sarcasm. "But considering who you were raised by, I guess it's not your fault."

Mikan stopped. "What did you say?"in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Are you deaf? I said it's not your fault for your horrible upbringing. I mean-"Natsume was cut off by sharp reply.

"At least my parents actually cared for me. Who's parents were the ones who left their child alone all the time? Studying with tutors and never reaching their expectations? " Mikan said in almost a whisper.

That did it. Natsume stormed across the room, bumping and knocking over everything in rage. He then kicked the table and the glass statue that Mikan loved, fell. Mikan stared in horror. Time seemed to slow. Mikan reached for the statue but it was too late. Glass shards burrowed themselves in Mikan's hand when the statue broke. Blood trickled down Mikan's arm. Natsume stood still from shock.

"I'll go get the maid to clean this up." He said.

"No." she whispered.

"But-"he was cut off again.

"No. Don't you think you've done enough? Just… go." She said quietly clutching her bleeding arm. She knelt and began picking up what was left of her statue. Natsume backed away silently.

"It's just a stupid statue." He told himself. "Then why do I feel so guilty?" he wondered. He walked silently towards his room.

Mikan knelt there picking up the shards, and placing them in an empty wooden jewelry chest. She winced in pain and more shards embedded themselves in her hand. She continued picking them up. Once she finished she placed it on her desk. By this time, Mikan was growing faint from the blood loss. She stumbled to the door, hoping she would make it to the palace doctor before she fainted. It was already late, the maids were off in their own quarters sleeping. Mikan's sight grew blurry and a red haze covered her eyes. The world seemed to shift under her and she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! I want to hit 30 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me! <strong>

***Diana* ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: Forgive Me Not?

**Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to start with an apology. I'm really super sorry that I haven't updated! *Down on knees* Please forgive me! I have been overseas so please don't be too mad at me. Well here is the next chapter and the next one is coming soon!**

**Enjoy! Please rate and review!**

**As always I don't own Gakuen Alice :( **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Forgive Me Not?<p>

Previously on the Choosing

_Mikan's sight grew blurry and a red haze covered her eyes. The world seemed to shift under her and she collapsed on the ground._

Aoi walked the empty corridors to her room. She had just finished her midnight snack when she saw Mikan. At first Aoi had mistaken Mikan for one of her father's many drunken friends. She rolled her eyes and came towards the figure. But as she came closer, she saw the darkened pool of blood. She quickly ran over and bent over Mikan

"Oh no! Chosen Sakura!" cried Aoi. Then she ran to get help.

Mikan woke to the sun shining in her face and a blurry figure staring down at her.

"What happened?" Mikan managed to croak out.

"Nope. Don't even think about talking right now. Drink this, questions later" Aoi said handing her a mud colored substance to drink. Mikan made a face and gulped it down.

"Ew! What is that?" Mikan choked.

"Um, nothing…medicine! Anyway what happened?" Aoi quickly changed the topic and pointed at Mikan's arm. _"If she knew it was Truth Medicine, she would have never drunk it." _ Aoi thought. There was a long gash with stitches running down it. Mikan gasped. "I fought with Natsume and he knocked down my glass statue and I reached out to grab it but it shattered in my hand." Mikan said in a rush. Aoi stared at Mikan. "_Good thing the Truth Medicine worked, she would have never told the truth." _ "I shall be going, please rest, Chosen Sakura." Aoi quickly backed out of the room. _"Time to teach my brother a lesson."_

Aoi quickly stormed into Natsume's room.

"What the hell have you done?" she hissed right as she got in the room. Natsume looked up from his manga. He was sitting down, casually reading.

"Oh, hi sis." He replied. Aoi snatched the book out of his hands. "What?" he asked reaching out to grab his book back.

"How could you? Her first day too! What is wrong with you?" Aoi spit at him holding the book away from his grasp. Natsume was getting annoyed.

"What did I do?" he retorted. Aoi scoffed.

"Of course you would be the last to know that last night Mikan was laying in the hall bleeding to death." Aoi said. She might have exaggerated but at least she got Natsume's attention. If it had been anyone else besides his sister, they wouldn't have seen Natsume's eyes widen a fraction of an inch. Aoi saw it and softened. "_At least he cares a little bit."_ She thought.

"What happened last night?" Aoi gently asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Come on, tell me." She gently pried.

"We fought okay? Then I accidently knocked over the statue and she reached out to grab it but it shattered in her hand." he said.

"How could you? On her first day too! Seriously! What is wrong with you?" Aoi exclaimed as she stormed out. Natsume sighed and placed his head in his hands, exhausted.

_Meanwhile in the King and Queen's Study Room_

"I don't think that went to well..." Kaoru shot her husband a "Ya think?" look smacked her husband with a book. He pouted.

"Now how are we suppose to do what Yuka wanted? Now it's back to square one!" Kaoru spat irritably. Igarashi winced at his wife's anger. Kaoru continued ranting.

"At this point it would be a miracle if they even talked to each other! No, _looked_ at each other! Argh! I have to think of a whole new system!" Kaoru paced around the room frantically. Igarashi tried to sneak out of the room. Kaoru shot him a death glare. He sank back into the room and sighed.

"_This is going to be a long day." _He thought.

Natsume hesitated in front of the hospital wing where Mikan was being kept.

"_Should I go see her?"_ he thought. Then he shook his head. "_Why should I even bother? It's not like I'm in love with her."_ He smirked at the thought and silently left.

Mikan glanced down at the scar on her arm. She boiled with rage.

"That Natsume is gonna get it!" she said bitterly to no one in particular. "How come I have to deal with _him_? I would give anything if I could go back to being just Mikan Sakura." She sighed and rested her head on the pillow. "_In the morning I'll think of some way to escape."_ She thought.

Natsume tossed and turned in his bed. Guilt gnawed through him. He tried counting sheep, but to no avail. He got up and made a quick phone call. The guilt quickly went away. He sighed and went to sleep.

Mikan woke to what she thought was the sound of footsteps. She quietly got up and opened the door just a crack. No one was there. She started to close the door when a faint gleam caught her gaze. She opened the door all the way. There sitting at the doorway was a replica of the statue, with a simple note saying, "I'm Sorry." Mikan bent down and picked up the statue gingerly. Then she stopped. "This obviously is gift from _him"_ she muttered with disgust. "Well if he thinks I'm going to forgive him with just this, then he is wrong." Silently she snuck out of the hospital wing and walked to Natsume's room. Then she threw the statue on the ground, shattering to pieces. "I'll forgive him when I get the real thing back, and it looks like that will be never." She said viciously. With that she went back to the hospital wing and ice incasing Mikan's heart thickened.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed! Once again I'm extremely sorry to my readers! <strong>

**Please forgive me!**

***Diana* **


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Down

Chapter 6: Falling Down

For the next two weeks, Mikan did everything she could to avoid Natsume. But there was that dreaded one hour of tutoring that she had to sit through with Natsume. Each day would seem to rush to that terrible hour. Mikan arrived at the door of the tutoring class and sighed. "_The quicker I go the faster I get this over with" _she thought silently.

Natsume was already inside. The moment she glared at him he averted his gaze. This morning he found the statue that he ordered for her, shattered to pieces at the door. He cursed himself for being so stupid. "_How was that suppose to help?" _ He glanced out the window and waited for this to come to an end.

The hour passed slowly. Finally it was for Mikan's next class, sparring. She quickly gathered up her things and rushed out the door. Natsume followed close behind.

"What class are you going to?" Natsume asked.

"Sparring." She replied coldly. Natsume was surprised and a little angry that she was straining her arm so much. Mikan was already walking away; Natsume reached out and grabbed her arm. Mikan winced.

"In this condition you expect to spar? Are you stupid?" Natsume asked still holding on to her injured arm. Mikan started to pull away, Natsume pulled her back causing her to drop all her books. She bent down to pick them up. Natsume caught a glimpse of her underwear. He smirked, unable to resist making a comment.

"Nice panties." He said. Mikan, for the first time, turned a furious shade of red. She whipped around and slapped him.

"Pervert!" she yelled and stormed away. Natsume stumbled back, pressing his hand against his now much in pain cheek, then he grinned.

"Wow, she's that old and still wears strawberry underwear. Looks like she's still a little girl after all." He said out loud, chuckled, and walked to his next class.

_**Meanwhile at Sparring Class…**_

Mikan was furious. Not only had she gotten her arm hurt even more, _he _of all people saw her underwear! Mikan groaned inside.

"_He is never going to let me live this down! Why, why, why?" _she desperately thought. _ " I have to get out of here!" _

Mikan furiously jabbed at the sparring coach almost piercing through his protective gear.

"Mikan! Calm down! You can't spar properly with that much anger!" barked the coach, then he softened. "Mikan, listen, sparring isn't about how hard you can hit your opponent, it's the strategy and quick maneuvers that make sparring…well, sparring. You have too much anger right now, and I told you not to come to class with your arm like that! Come back when you're healed, both inside and out."

"But I can do it! I don't feel the pain anymore! See?" Mikan started stretching and doing some weird arm movements to prove it and immediately regretted it.

"See? You aren't fine and I wasn't just talking about your physical condition, I also meant your emotions. Now run along and go to the library or something…" the coach mumbled off.

Mikan frustrated and in pain, headed towards the library. But before she went in, she heard the Queen and Kings' voices. She leaned against the door to listen.

"Great! Just great! Why does Natsume have to be such an idiot when it comes to girls! Now he's made her angry and he doesn't even care! What do I have to do, smash them together? Put them in the same bedroo-could I do that? Hmm…" The Queen thought, while Mikan was in panic. She started to pray that the Queen wouldn't do that.

"Not unless you want our son to be slaughtered, I don't advise you do that." He King said calmly, flipping the pages in his book. Mikan quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've got it! I'll just force them to be together! How about a marriage? They don't have to sleep together but all their classes, wherever they go the other with be right there with them! Perfect!" The Queen exclaimed, not listening to the King.

"I don't know about you, but I quite enjoy living. That plan is going to bring our deaths and you know it." The King said a bit sarcastically. "Look, we need to have a strategy. They fell in love once, they can do it again. Just let them be." The King said knowingly.

Mikan stood, frozen by that sentence. _"Fell in love once? What does that mean? I've never met Natsume before…or have I? Why can't I remember?" _she thought desperately.

"True, but we have that promise to Yuka! We promised that they would get married! That was her dying wish! Argh! Why don't they remember? It would be so much easier!" The Queen was aggravated.

"Well, we knew it wasn't going to be easy." The King stated and the Queen sighed.

Mikan backed away from the door stunned. _"My mother already promised me to this jerk? What is going on here! How did I lose all those memories?" _Mikan was getting more confused and scared by the second. She ran into the hallway, her mind racing, the pain in her arm forgotten. She suddenly bumped into someone and fell down and heard and voice say, "Baka! Watch where you're going!" Mikan looked up. There standing there was Hotaru staring down at her.

"Baka." Hotaru said but with a slight smile. Mikan grabbed her desperately.

"This is no time for greetings! Help me!" cried Mikan urgently. The small smirk on Hotaru's face disappeared.

"Tell me the truth! What exactly happened in the first part of my childhood? Why is it that I don't remember anything?"

Hotaru looked into Mikan's eyes and gave a hopeless, halfhearted smile.

"So you finally asked…" she whispered.

**Heehee! Wondering what is going to happen? Well you are just going to have to wait and see !**

**Anyway, please read and review! Thanks to all my supportive readers! You guys are awesome!**

***Diana* ^-^**


End file.
